


the golden dress

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [10]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Pre-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if.... Sidney would never have stopped looking into Charlottes eyes?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	the golden dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support!  
> Here the one for today....

Charlotte stepped down the stairs, she looked like a golden angel.  
Sidney sighed at her apperance, she was glowing.  
He would love to tugg her in his arms and carry her back upstairs in this very moment.  
He swallowed and forced himself to look in her eyes.

„Does it not suit me?“ She asked insecurely, Sidney couldn’t belive this question.  
„Will it not do?“ Oh, it will do so much more, he thought.  
„It’ll do very well.“ He answered instead.

At the Ball Charlotte nervously plucked and stocked over her dress, she never felt unsecure of her appearance before.  
It was never important to her.  
He was walking through the room with her, and he thought he was back at his very first ball, trembling and nervous and his fingers tiggled course their brushed against her dress. He wanted to be able to touch her.

After he found her by Lady Worcester and led her on the dance floor. Sidney wondered, how could he show her, what he was feeling what he was thinking. What he would say to her, when it wouldn’t be unpropper for an unmarried couple.

The music began. The dance began. Sidney Heart began to race. He locked his eyes with hers, he grasped her hand a little tighter, he closed the distance even further. At the end he pulled her hand against his chest. His hand trembled.  
Could she feel it? His heart stopped beating and then beating faster.  
Could she feel it? This question was on his tongue, but he only asked with her eyes.  
Sidney could hardly let her go.

They had to split up. She took her step back and curtseyed, her well-formed neck let his mouth got dry.  
How delicious it looked. How it would feel to kiss and touch it tenderly with his fingertip?

He bowed and thanked her for the dance.  
"Thank you Mr. Parker." She answered in a breathless whisper. He could see, she felt exactly the same in this very moment.

He couldn't let her go, he didn't want to lose that feeling again.  
The air seemed to flicker between them. Than he heard the annoying voice of his brother, 

"May I have the next dance, Charlotte?" he asked. No! Sidney thought. Charlotte glanced hesitantly up at him and wanted to answer as he interfered.  
"No, you can't." Her eyes closed for a moment. The idea of a smile on her lips.  
"What...?" Tom started.  
"They're all reserved for me," Sidney said confidently, not letting her out of his sight for a moment.  
He was as if he had been sucked in. Charlotte swallowed.

The music started again, and they began to dance. No one could say something. They only looked at each other, touch lightly each others hands, came close get apart. Come close again. Her hands barely touch, but the flicker in the air was always there.  
After the fourth dance Charlotte was so exhausted he led her to the refreshments. They didn't see the curious gazes on them.  
They barely noticed anything. They barely talked, they barely looked at each other.  
They met with the rest of their party and half an hour later they went home.

At Bedford Place they stood in the salon after Tom had told them about the success of his acquisition tonight.  
Tom complimented Charlotte on her appearance and she blushed and lowered her eyes. Tom wanted to say something to his brother, but saw that Sidney didn't pay any attention to him. He only saw her.  
Even Tom noticed the tension between them and left the room.

Charlotte was nervous. She looked at her hands and fiddled around with the dress.  
Sidney thought he'd like to run his fingers over her exposed skin. Over her neck, that little strip of her upper back.  
Then down to the back of her dress to open it.

She looked nervous.  
„What?“ Sidney asked her after a while in silence and she blushed at she cought his eyes on her.  
„It doesn’t suit me.“ She whispered.  
„of course it does.“ He looked her in the eyes, smilling, but Charlotte looked questionally up at him.  
„You look graceful and elegant.“ Her eyes flutter, also her heart at his response. She could not belive what he had said.  
He thought he wasn’t clear enough and cleared his throat and started again.

„The color makes your eyes sparkle and your skin shine even more.“ You are beautiful, no matter what you wear, he thought.

Her eyes widen in shock and she blushed deeper, she looked down at her hands and he thought she looked into her decollete.  
How could he tell her that she was driving him mad? With that.

„You're beautiful and you can show it.“ Now he flushed, he couldn’t bare look in her eyes, he could not belive what he said out loud! Oh Lord.

"Mr. Parker!" she hissed.  
"Don't doubt yourself." He meant serious again.  
"As I said before, you are more than equal to every woman." What? He repeated it, he can't be serious, Charlotte thought.  
"But..." she started, but he interrupted her.  
"No but, Charlotte." Both looked at each other with big eyes and blushed cheeks as they heard her first name.  
What was he doing? He drove his hands through his hair.

„The dress doesn't say anything about your character or your soul, yet I think it's very appropriate.“ He mumbled.  
„What do you mean?“ She asked in a whisper.  
There she was, he thought. Questioning everything he said.

"Your heart is made of gold." He looked down on his hands, his fingers playing nervously with each other.  
"Mr. Parker...", it was just a breath.  
„...and you are like.. like the sun.“ he stuttered.  
„Sun?“ it was a dream, it had to be a dream, that could not be real.  
This is not happening! This is not happening! Charlotte was lightheaded.

„And you infuse me through with your warmth.“  
She gasped for air.  
He looked directly in her eyes and stepped closer.


End file.
